In mines and at other work sites, rock drilling units are used for drilling bore holes into rock surfaces and soil. The rock drilling unit comprises a feed beam and a rock drilling machine arranged movably on it. The rock drilling machine comprises hydraulic actuators such as a rotating device and a percussion device. Hydraulic power is conveyed to the hydraulic actuators by means of hydraulic hoses, which are supported by guide rolls or corresponding support means. However, it has been noted that the present supports means are not sufficient and have some defects.